Letters to a Soldier
by MoonlitRain16
Summary: SasuSaku: Sakura is on a program where she is able to communicate with a soldier in the New War, a man called Uchiha Sasuke. Hold on! Is she starting to fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

Letters to a Soldier

Chapter One:

A/N: Okay, this fic was inspired by the song 'If You're Reading This' by Tim McGraw. But it's nothing like the song! I was just inspired by it. Anyways, plz read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Dear Soldier, _

_For a classroom activity, we the students of T.M.H.S., have been asked to write to a soldier continuously for the next year. I hope, however, that you do not think of this as another classroom assignment because I, in fact, have been interested in doing this since my freshman year. Putting that aside, I am supposed to write a little about myself in order to give you some sort of representation of who you will be talking to for the next year. Here:_

_My name is Haruno Sakura. It means 'cherry blossom', in case you did not know. I am a senior at Tsunade's Medical High School (T.M.H.S.). I have green eyes and pink hair (it's natural, please do not ask why it turned out like that it just did). I am average height and as for my body type, I'm fairly skinny. _

_I like hanging out with my friends, or just looking out at the rain. I don't like people who think they are better than others or talk down on others. My hobbies are listening to music, surfing the internet, reading, and writing. My favorite color is pink. My favorite music is rock, and my favorite books are usually romantic. My dream is to become a doctor and help those in needs. _

_Well, that is basically me. I hope you write back soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

Sakura looked up at her friend, Ino, nervous about what she was going to say about the letter. Finally Ino looked up and said, "Forehead, this doesn't sound like you at all!"

Ignoring her nickname she asked, "What? How doesn't it sound like me? It describes me perfectly!"

Her friend shook her head and said, "Yeah, you described yourself okay, but the whole letter sounds too formal. If you're hoping that you sound normal, you do not. You don't even sound like a teenager!"

"Well, it's too late to change that; we're supposed to hand it into Principle Tsunade today!" Sakura replied, exasperated.

"Wow, seeing you I'm glad I didn't sign up for the program."

"Why didn't you?"

Ino shrugged. "I saw no point. I don't think I'm cut out for writing letters with some random dude."

"Who says it'll be a guy? Women are in the army too." Sakura pointed out. She was very feministic.

"Whatever, I still refuse to get into to the program." Ino said doggedly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sakura! Ino!" a voice behind them called. The two looked to see a girl with two buns up on her head.

"Hey TenTen." they replied.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" TenTen asked, pointing to the letter in Sakura's hands.

"Oh, it's my letter to the soldier. You know, for that program…"

"Oh, yeah! You signed up for it didn't you? Hinata said she was going to too, but she said she won't start until two months from now because she was too busy."

"That's great! At least I won't be the only one writing these letters." Sakura thought relieved. "Why don't you start too TenTen?"

TenTen grinned, "I already did! About a month ago actually, sorry I didn't say anything until now."

"It's okay, anyways, who is he? How is he like?" Sakura asked.

Before TenTen could answer, however, the bell rang.

"Neh, I'll tell you later, I gotta go! Bye!"

The three friends went to their different classes where Sakura dropped off her letter to Tsunade.

"Um… when are they going to get the letters?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, they should get them by the end of the day." Tsunade replied briskly.

"End of the day?! Isn't that early? Can letters even be mailed that fast?"

"Yeah, it's unusual, but since it_ is_ the army we're talking about here."

"Oh. Thank you for your time Tsunade-sama." Sakura said before leaving, plagued by the thought that by the end of the day, a soldier would be reading her too formal letter and laughing as he read.

(At Soldier Site)

"Hey! Hey, teme! Wait up!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and waited for his 'best friend', Naruto to catch up with him.

"Hey, teme! Where are you going?" his blonde haired friend asked.

"Nowhere, dobe, I just need to go pick up a letter from the station." Sasuke stoically replied.

"Huh? A letter? So you're going to be on that program too?" Naruto asked surprised. He knew there was a program for soldiers where they could write back and forth with someone 'outside'. But he also knew Sasuke wasn't the type to do stuff like that.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Well, I would join you, but I got somewhere I gotta be! I challenged Neji to arm wrestle, and I'd rather go a week without ramen then miss beating that guy! See ya!"

Sasuke watched Naruto leave, knowing full well that Neji was going to beat Naruto. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. Sasuke entered the station.

"Shikamaru." He called.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sasuke, what are you doin' here?" a lazy voice asked curious, it wasn't normal that you see Uchiha Sasuke at the mailing station.

"Kakashi ordered me to go on that stupid program. I need a letter." Sasuke replied.

"Oh," Shikamaru said before turning around and grabbing a box full of letters from a high shelf while muttering 'troublesome', "These came in today. They're from Konoha, although the schools are all jumbled in here…"

Sasuke randomly picked one and stuffed it into his pocket. He nodded 'goodbye' to Shikamaru and walked to his cabin. Once there he removed the letter and threw it onto his desk. Kakashi didn't exactly give him a time limit, right? He'd read and write back later.

With that thought in mind he walked back outside and looked for Naruto. When he found him, he knew that Neji had beaten him because the blonde was now yelling his head off at Neji screaming not to get too cocky because one day Naruto would beat him and swipe that smirk off his face. Neji just raised an eyebrow before seeing Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

They both nodded in greeting before Sasuke said, "Dobe, shut the hell up."

Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke, "Teme! Don't call me dobe! Any, no, I won't shut up! You can't make me!"

'_Like I'd waste my time trying too…' _Sasuke thought. '_Damn, I thought something interesting would be going on… I guess I'll go back and sleep. Oh, yeah, that stupid letter… oh, well, I'll do it tomorrow.'_

"Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the person who had called him.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

Kakashi was their group's commander, and although people normally showed him the up most respect, Sasuke treated him as an equal. Mainly because he thought that the rumor's about Kakashi being a great soldier in the Old War were just a bunch of bull, but also because he didn't like having people being better than him.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, flipping a page of his perverted book without looking up at Sasuke.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, why aren't you at your cabin writing your letter like I ordered you to."

"You never gave me a time limit."

"I didn't? Well, now you do. Today I want that letter finished and mailed. Bye."

Sasuke growled in annoyance as the man walked away. Then he said bye to the other men with him and walked back to his cabin.

When he got there he opened the letter and scanned the name.

'_Haruno Sakura? Great, I have a girl to write to, damn. I doubt Kakashi is going to let me exchange.'_

Then he started to read the letter.

'_Why does it sound so formal? Isn't she in high school? And pink hair? What is she, some freak?'_

Sasuke just closed his eyes and put the letter down on the desk.

'_Might as well get this over with…'_

Sasuke opened his eyes and brought out a pen and paper.

_Dear Haruno Sakura…_

A/N: It's too short… T.T I'm sorry! I promise it'll get longer for sure! Trust me; my chapters are usually a whole lot longer than this one is. I just had to do the introductory. Actually this is more of a prologue (but it isn't). Anyways, how'd you like it? Next chapter will have Sasuke's reply (I want to see that!) and it'll be longer for sure because, well, actually, it might be the same size since Sasuke and Sakura still have to meet each other and all…  Plz. Review! I need all the support I can get in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Letters to a Soldier

Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, I know I was away for a while, but please don't blame me! You see my cousins came over (they're twins and six years old, oh the chaos!) so I couldn't write then. And then I went on a _very_ unexpected trip to Atlanta, Georgia! I swear I didn't know of it until we were halfway there! I thought we were just taking a cruise or something (a very long one) Sorry, I know it looks bad, but I'm usually a faster updater than this (at least in the summer). All I had to do on the way over there (since I didn't have my laptop) was read my reviews and other stories from my cousin's laptop. Thank goodness for Burger King WiFi! Anyway, enough of my excuses

Thanks To: **Sagitarious Devil (thank you for telling me about the summary part, I never thought about it that way, thank you .)**

**blueblossomkunoichi (aww, thanks) **

**Oo-Chica-chan-oO (really, yur favorite? Thank you)**

**SaphireGloom (glad u love it!)**

**musagirl15 (interesting? Yay! I'm always nervous when I post the first chapter, idk if it's going to b interesting, so thank u for saying that)**

**xXPaThEtIcxXpriNcEsSxX (thank u, but unfortunately Sasuke is mean, I know, he's an … lol)**

**boo93 (excellent? Awesomeness, I hardly ever get excellents, mostly good or great, glad u like)**

**JuSaNoTHaFaNaTic (I don't mind answering question, I luv 2 actually lol, the boys are all 19, and the girls are all 18. I know it's a little weird but they are in an actual war, but I don't plan on making it all gruesome thank u)**

**brightfairy8 (thank u, and of course I'll update :D) **

**Yeah, I don't usually address reviewers, but since this was for the first chapter, I made an exception. In the future, if u want me to answer, then just say in the review :D, other than that, I'll just mention yur name k?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the shame of not being a faster updater than this T.T

_Dear Haruno Sakura, _

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am a soldier under General Hatake Kakashi. You may have heard of him, or you may have not, personally I don't care. You described yourself in your letter so I guess it is common courtesy that I describe myself as well._

_My hair is raven-black and sticks out at the back. My eyes are onyx colored. I have a muscular build, which is more than I can say for the rest of the soldiers here. _

_I don't feel like telling you any more about myself than is necessary so I'll leave it at that._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura's eyes scanned the short reply letter with tear threatening to come out. Forcing them back she decided to criticize the letter; it wouldn't help, but it'll damn sure make her feel better.

'Great, just my luck, I try to sound nice and I get stuck with some cocky jerk!'

Sakura closed her eyes and counted to ten. By number ten she managed to calm down and think straight. 'Oh, well I can't blame him; he _is_ a soldier after all, he's probably seen so many unspeakable things, it's gotten him like that.'

She had heard that explanation from Ino, who immediately concluded that she go ask for another soldier to write too. But Sakura couldn't do that, she didn't want to make that guy any sadder than he already sounded. She imagined what it would be like to write a letter to someone and have them not write back, she'd feel like no one, not even a stranger, like her, and she would feel very lonely. Okay, maybe that was a bit overdramatic, but it was the truth.

"Sakura, hey, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked and turned around, confused at who would be calling her right now. It was night and she was walking home. Her face lit up when she saw TenTen running to catch up with her.

"Man," TenTen heaved out when she finally reached her destination, "Sakura, you've seriously got to stop power-walking home after work, you get like a thousand steps ahead of me and I can't catch up!"

"You caught up this time." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, _this_ time, but what about the next? Have a little sympathy here! I'm tired after the dojo, so please don't make me run any more than I have to…"

'Any more than…'

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, she had remembered Sasuke's letter from TenTen's words and had accidentally let down her happy-go-lucky mask. She immediately put it up; there was no point in making TenTen worry over something like that.

"Sakura?" TenTen repeated, worried.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry, I spaced out a bit, huh? Were you going to say something?"

TenTen smiled, "Yeah, I was going to ask you if your letter came back yet!"

Sakura felt a pang of sadness but kept her smile in place, "Yup! It came back just now actually, I met Tsunade on the way home, I think she was in a bar, but she gave me the letter so I wouldn't have to wait till morning."

"Lucky! Mine doesn't write until _at least_ a week has gone by!" TenTen said waving her arms dramatically to make it seem that it was killing her.

Sakura laughed, "Really, what's his name? Or her?"

"It's a guy, although I don't know his name." TenTen replied.

"How do you know it's a guy then?"

"I can tell, the way he writes and all, that's _if_ he writes at all!"

Sakura nodded her head, "Wait, you don't know his name?"

TenTen laughed, "Yeah, I know, it's a bit unusual. He's not one to put down too much personal information unless you ask him. Although he is a bit sweet, he's very nice, although he sounds a bit too formal for a 19-year-old."

"He's 19?"

"Yup, I know, crazy huh? But he says he needed to get away from his familys' suffocating aura or something like that…"

Sakura could tell that TenTen didn't like that fact that she was giving away someone else's thoughts so she changed the subject, well, tried too.

"Why don't you ask him for his name?"

"Huh?"

"The soldier, you said he won't reply answers unless you ask him, why haven't you asked him for his name?"

TenTen smiled, as if she had been waiting for Sakura too ask her this all along, "I did ask him! I ask him in every letter! But he never says! I asked him why he never did and he replied, 'I want to keep it so that you'll always have something to write about.'"

TenTen giggled. "I think he put that there because I explained on our third letter that I had a boring life and hardly had anything to write about. Sweet, huh?"

Sakura nodded, thinking that the soldier was a bit of a romantic. Then realization dawned on her. "You guys write about your life?"

"Well, duh! What else are we supposed to talk about? I tell him about my day, and whenever he feels like writing back, he usually tells me about his day. Oh and when our day is not interesting, we tell each other about our friends and whatnot. Of course, he knows about you…"

"He knows about me!?" Sakura asked, slightly alarmed some ex-soldier would walk onto her doorstep one day and ask, 'Hey are you Sakura?'

"Relax, I only told him that you're one of my closest friends, I mean, if I hadn't told him about you, it'd be pretty difficult for us to write to each other about how our day went…"

Sakura nodded.

"I also know some of his friends too…" TenTen trailed on.

"How did you get him to open up like that?" Sakura asked in awe; in her world, guys didn't exactly point out their personal life to a stranger they met through letters. But then, considering what TenTen had told her, the soldier she talked too her like he knew her. Like they had known each other for years, she guessed it was one of those things.

TenTen raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, your guy sounded like some cocky jerk and hardly said anything about himself except what his hair and eye color was and how muscular he was compared to the other guys in the camp."

Sakura gawked at her, which was nearly exactly what Sasuke put; scratch that that was what Sasuke put!

"How did you know?"

TenTen grinned, "Cause that's exactly how mine sounded. In fact that's how nearly everyone's sounded! Sakura, don't be downhearted because of _that_! He's a _soldier _and a _man_, of course he's not going to be spilling his life story to you!"

"Well he could have been a little nicer…" sniffed Sakura.

TenTen shrugged, "What do you expect? He is in a war, of course he's gonna act crappy."

"Well, how did you get yours' to write to you like you guys actually met before?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, I have to ask him questions, then he'll answer, although it did take me a bit of time and a lot of paper to get him to answer."

Sakura smiled, suddenly she felt her renewed inspiration and faith in this program return to her. Soon she arrived at her house and pulled out a pen and paper and began to write.

A/N: I know short chapter, but it had some information I have to get out of the way before I start doing longer ones. See, as I go further into the story Sakura and Sasuke will start falling for each other, and the letters will get longer therefore the chapters will get longer. To make up for the shortness right now though, I plan to update no more than every two days. Next Chapter it's Sasuke-centric.

Please review!!!!  They make me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to a Solder

Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love you people! As promised I updated within two days since when I posted.

Thank to:** musagirl15, SaphireGloom, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, pinkcrayon, JuSaNoTHaFaNaTiC, odalys, moonlesslife, Sagitarious Devil, icygirl2, **and** helena-adalia**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I am glad to have met you even though it is through letters. I understand you don't particularly care, but I have heard of your General, Hatake Kakashi. _

_Anyway, I wasn't to sure what to put in this letter, but a friend of mine (who is also in this program) gave me advice on what to write. She said that it would help if we started to tell each other about our lives and how our days went. She also said that it would be helpful if we told each other about our friends and stuff. I understand if you don't want to tell me all this immediately but it would be real helpful if you cooperated._

_I guess I should start telling you about my day if I didn't then it would seem a bit hypocritical._

_Today was a typical day, I went to school, and then went to work. School was boring, nothing interesting happened until lunch where we had a minor food fight. It was pretty funny because Ino, oh, Ino is my best friend, we used to hate each other when we were kids but now we're friends again. Anyway, Ino ended up with a plate of spaghetti on her head courtesy of yours truly._

_Then I went to work at Tsunade's Hospital. I'm an intern there so I mostly do check-ups and paperwork but today I was fortunate to take part in surgery. _

_I know my life doesn't sound that interesting but I hope you will tell me about yours, you can say anything I don't mind what. You can tell me where you were born, if you have a family, or anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S: How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?_

Sasuke stared at the letter; it was certainly lengthy, well, lengthier than what he expected. In fact, he expected no letter at all. He expected the girl to ask for someone else, and then Kakashi would see that he was unsuited for this program.

'Damn, she didn't give up…' Sasuke thought.

But he didn't give up all hope; he could tell that the girl was desperate.

"Hey Sasuke, what does it say?" Shikamaru drawled from behind him.

Sasuke turned towards him, "Hn."

Shikamaru rolled his lazy eyes and said, "Don't you know any other words?"

"Hn."

"I thought so…"

Sasuke just shrugged and turned back towards the letter. Right now he was at the mailing station. He originally came here to play shogi with Shikamaru, but when he arrived Shikamaru immediately gave him the letter, thinking that was the reason he was there.

The doors bell clanged signaling that someone was entering the station. Sasuke turned to look at the person and immediately regretted that he had lingered to read the letter instead of going back to the cabin to read it.

"Good morning, sir." Shikamaru greeted, immediately straightening up and saluting the man who came in.

"Relax Shikamaru; you don't need to do that, in case you haven't noticed I'm not the most uptight person in the world." The man responded, smiling underneath his mask.

"Kakashi." Sasuke nodded, attempting to hide the letter before Kakashi could ask to read it.

"Yo, Sasuke, are you trying to hide that letter from me? Come on, let me see it." Kakashi said, putting out his hand for the letter.

Sasuke growled and gave it to him and watched painfully as Kakashi's one eye scanned the letter.

"Haruno Sakura, eh, Sasuke? I didn't know you preferred girls to write to…"

"Of course I do, _sir_, I'm not gay." Sasuke growled angrily.

"I almost feel bad for assigning you this project. This girl sounds sweet, it's unfortunate that she had to be stuck with you Mr. Ice Cube." Kakashi sighed, handing back the letter. "I want you to write immediately back from now on, it's the least you can do for the poor girl. Oh, and Sasuke, do what she asked you to do and write about how your day went and your friends and whatnot. I don't want you to come off too much as a cold hearted jerk or it'll make me look bad. Bye."

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he watched Kakashi leave the store with one hand raised as a goodbye.

'If he weren't the general I would have beaten him to a pulp long ago…' He thought angrily before turning back to Shikamaru.

"You got a pen and some paper. I want to get this over with…"

Shikamaru shrugged, yawned and began to rummage around looking for what Sasuke asked for.

"Here," Shikamaru said, handing over the supplies, "Just give the pen back when you're done."

Sasuke nodded and sat down to write.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

Sasuke paused. He had no clue what to write after that. It'd be so much easier if Haruno could just ask him a question and then he would answer it. He sighed inwardly, he guessed he'd just write about what he thought about the letter first and then hopefully something interesting would happen later on in the day for him to write about. He wasn't so keen to write about his past or anything personal for that matter.

_You sound way too formal. _

Well that's what he thought about the letter… what else should he write about?

_Your friends' idea was okay. I guess I should also write about my day. _

Sasuke paused again. Yup, that was great, except it was morning and nothing had happened to him so far. He looked at the letter and scratched out the last sentence he had written. He growled lightly in his frustration and he failed to notice that the bells to the door had rung again.

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing here? Oh, I remember, you're on that program aren't you? So what did the letter say?"

Sasuke growled when Naruto reached over and swiped the letter from him. His cerulean eyes darted back and forth as he read it, when he was done Naruto grinned.

"Heh, she sounds nice, but I say that she's wasted on you. I think she would have been better off writing to me!"

'If only…' Sasuke thought bitterly before saying, "Whatever, dobe…"

"Huh? You're already writing back? Geez, Sasuke, I never knew you were so _passionate _about this." Naruto laughed.

"It was Kakashi's orders." Sasuke growled.

"Whatever you say, teme. Okay whatchya got so far?" Naruto asked leaning over to read whatever Sasuke had written. Sasuke attempted to block what he wrote but he was too late, Naruto had already seen it. "Neh, couldn't you have been a little more creative than that?"

"Dobe, I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, okay, so what ya gonna write about then?"

"…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I've never been good at writing out personal stuff." Sasuke admitted.

"Oh. Well what does it matter? Chances are you aren't going to see this chick ever in your life so why care about what you put? At least write something that'll explain to her why you don't like writing personal stuff." Naruto advised.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what Naruto said made sense.

Sasuke audibly sighed and said, "Okay, dobe."

Naruto grinned, "Okay, well I gotta go! Neji's waiting for me, we're going to arm wrestle again! And this time I'm gonna beat him! See ya!"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto as he left and turned back towards the letter to write.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_Your letter was way too formal. Your friends' idea was okay but I don't like to tell strangers about my life. I understand that it'll be hard for you to write with someone like me without getting frustrated so I have an idea. In your letters just ask me any question you like and I'll answer them. However, seeing as how you're a girl, I know you'll show them to your friends so I ask that you don't show my letters to anyone. _

_About your day, it sounded interesting. Why did you hate Ino? Why do you want to be a doctor? _

_My age is 19._

_That's all._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S: Seeing as how my letters are going to you daily, they're going to be short._

Kakashi look up at the raven-haired soldier, still amazed by the letter he had read.

"Wow, Sasuke, I'm proud of you. You managed to sound not as much as a jackass than you actually are."

It was true. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke had put a lot of effort into the letter even though it was short. He didn't exactly tell the girl about his day like he had ordered but this was actually good. He sounded a lot warmer than he usually was. Sasuke had even attempted to show some interest in the girls life with the two questions even though Kakashi knew that it must have been painful for Sasuke to write those questions down.

"Hn. I'm honored by your praise, sir." Sasuke replied bitterly, saluting Kakashi like he was trained to. It took all the will in Sasuke's body not to take the letter and rip it up. He didn't like the way it sounded; it wasn't him at all.

"At ease, Sasuke. Okay, I approve it to be mailed." Kakashi said, he had to make sure that the girl wouldn't cry so he had ordered Sasuke to show him the letter before he let it go back to Konoha.

Sasuke stopped saluting and said, "Yes sir." Before he turned to go mail it. He hoped the girl wouldn't get the wrong impression.

A/N: Okay short I know, but I update quickly to make up for it. I decided to put in Sasuke's letter seeing as how it's short and all and I couldn't really make another chapter for it. I'm trying to make this fic's chapters to be all letters except if it's important but that won't happen until the letters get longer… Next update: July 24

Plz review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Letters to a Soldier

Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I can't put your names like last time because for some reason the reviews aren't uploading right and my email is whacked up right now so if anybody asked me a question in yur review could you ask again in this chapter's review? I'm sorry if it's a bother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I like your idea and I have tons of questions I would like to ask you but before that I'm sorry that I sounded formal, I was just too nervous on how to sound… hopefully I sound more like myself in this letter. Oh and about your questions…_

_I didn't necessarily hate Ino, but there was an intense rivalry between us when we were children. We always competed with each other at everything we did. Before the rivalry we were the closest friends anyone had ever seen. She would protect me whenever someone made fun of my large forehead (yeah, I have a large forehead, my nickname is 'Billboard Brow, haha) but then we became rivals when we both liked the same dude. But then he moved to a different school when we were twelve (I don't even remember his name anymore!) and shortly after that we became friends again._

_Whoever said I wanted to be a doctor? I just said I worked at the hospital. You shouldn't assume these things. Nah, just kidding, I do want to be a doctor. I like to help people and it just so happens that I'm really good (way to be modest huh?) at being a doctor. _

_Okay, now for my questions:_

_You said you're 19, why did you join the army at such a young age? Especially when a war was going on! I mean, you're barely a year older than me! sighs I just don't understand some things… Oh and whenever I put something in between these things, it means an action in case you don't know. _

_Okay, now that I got that question out of the way I have others. _

_What town are you from?_

_Do you have a family?_

_Okay, I know you're 19, but do you have kids?_

_If you do have kids: boy, girls, how old? How's the wife?_

_Who are your friends? Who's your best friend?_

_What's your favorite food?_

_Do you have a favorite movie genre, or, better yet, what's you favorite movie?_

_Which do you prefer? Cats or dogs? _

_I hope you answer these questions!_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S: You stereo-typed a bit when you said girls often showed stuff to their friends. Guys do it too. But I promise not to show any of your letters to my friends if it makes you feel better._

Sakura gazed proudly at her work. She had managed to write all that down in under a minute, giving her plenty of time to send it off. It was definitely longer than Sasuke's, she noted, looking over at Uchiha's letter that had arrived that morning.

Uchiha didn't exactly write about his day, but she had to admit that he did seem nicer than in his first letter. Too nice if you asked her. Sakura was proud to say that she had a pretty good sense of character when she met someone, or when she read what they wrote (this helped her tremendously in English class) and she knew that Sasuke was probably forced to write nicer in his second letter.

She was a bit surprised to find out that he was also 19, like TenTen's soldier, but she convinced herself that it was better that way. At least then she didn't have to sound so formal as she would to an adult. After all, the soldier was still a teenager.

She didn't like the fact that the letter was so short, but she couldn't complain. She was happy that he had written back at all so she didn't mind. She'd just ignore that detail… for now anyway. She wanted to see how long his newfound 'niceness' would last.

She smiled and mailed it, waiting for the next day to come.

Sasuke's eyes scanned Sakura's latest letter. It was certainly longer than he had expected. When he had told her to ask him questions he didn't think that she would ask so many. Oh, well, at least she sounded normal now, at least as normal as you could possibly get as a teenage girl.

Sasuke sighed, tired. He had just come back from the days' training and didn't feel up to writing back just yet, but Kakashi would have his head if he disobeyed the direct orders to write back immediately.

He looked back at the letter; maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea just to talk about his day after all, at least then he wouldn't have to answer so many questions. He rummaged around the drawers of his desk, looking for a spare pen and some paper. He'd already returned the one he borrowed from Shikamaru and he lost the one he wrote with in his first letter (well actually, he just leant it to Naruto but he counted that as 'lost').

Finally he managed to find one in one of Naruto's drawers. He doubted that the dobe would miss it, heck he doubted that Naruto could even write, so he took it.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

Once again Sasuke was at a lost at what to write about. Why did the girl have to ask so many questions? Something in the back of Sasuke's mind told him that she had done it on purpose just to annoy him. Well two could play at that game.

_Congratulations, you sound like a normal teenage girl. I'm so happy note: sarcasm. That was a lot of questions you asked me and although I don't feel like answering all of them I will if it'll satisfy your curiosity. _

_I became a soldier because there were no other jobs that interested me. _

_You asked what town I was from, I'm from Konoha, but I didn't go to your school. Being a doctor is a woman's job, not a man._

_My family is deceased. _

_I have neither children nor a wife._

_I have a lot of acquaintances but few trustworthy friends. They are Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. I guess you could say that my best friend would be Naruto, but he's a dobe._

_My favorite food is tomato._

_I like horror movies but I haven't found one that's scared me so far so I don't have a favorite movie._

_I prefer no pets. Cats can look after themselves and all and don't crap all over the place but they do whatever they want. Dogs are loyal and listen but they die if left on own and crap wherever they please. _

_I answered your questions._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S: Billboard brow? Care to elaborate?_

_P.S.S. Go back to writing about your days. It's getting annoying to answer all these questions._

There. Sasuke looked over the letter, satisfied. It sounded more like him than the last letter he wrote, so he was happy. Well, as happy as he could be when he was writing to an annoying teenage girl through a program he was forced to do by a man he thought was utterly ridiculous.

He got up to go mail it, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't catch him and ask to see it. Luckily, Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

A/N: I know, short, and I put Sasuke's letter in there, but I thought about it and I figured that if I didn't every once in a while put two letters in a chapter this fic would be too long and wouldn't go anywhere. Sakura's more herself in this chapter (well how I portray her) and Sasuke wrote more than he usually does, but out of spite than eagerness. Later he'll be eager so don't worry.

Plz Review! Next Update: July 26


	5. Chapter 5

Letters to a Soldier

Chapter Five

A/N: Graciousness to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter should be the last one I write before I skip a month (in the story) and speed things up a bit between Sasuke and Sakura. Unless, of course inspiration strikes and I suddenly have the urge to write another rude letter between the two but there is little chance of that happening…

Random Subject in my Life: I got the seventh Harry Potter book yesterday, I finished it about thirty minutes ago, I liked it! I wanted a bit more but hey, you can't have everything you want can you? I won't say anything in case you haven't read it. Oh and I also got my school clothes (oh the dread of going back to school). I'm going to be a fishy!

My other Stories: Okay, for those who read my other stories, I plan to take a weeks' and and half break on this one to update at least two times on the other ones. On Out With the Old… I sorta have a writers block on how to write it. I know what I want to put in the chapter but I'm having a little bit of trouble organizing it, sorry for those who want it out immediately. On Admit It!, I'm already started on the next chapter.

Okay, since I have to post this immediately, I can't say thanks individually or my brother will kick me off the computer and this is the only one that has the stories on the computer.

Disclaimer: I have never ever owned Naruto before today and I still don't.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she read Sasuke's replies to her own previous work. As she suspected, his newfound 'niceness' didn't last very long and he soon resumed writing to her in his own, usual, jerky, cocky, way. Actually she could think of a lot more words that describe the arrogant Uchiha but they were rude and she didn't want to risk tainting her mind just for his sake.

Sakura continued to read his answers and her smile turned into a frown when she read that his family was deceased. She wondered vaguely how and why that happened, but she knew that it wasn't in her place to ask about this, at least not until they knew each other properly.

Sakura sighed; even though they had only sent a few letters to each other so far she had hoped that things would move faster than this. It seemed as if the two had not even gone past introductions; it was freaking frustrating! TenTen had told her that it would be difficult to get any soldier to open up but this was ridiculous, everything he had revealed to her in this letter she was supposed to have known in their second letter.

Sakura clutched the letter tightly in her hands then loosened her grip when she saw that she was about to tear it. She shrugged her frustration off, she supposed that she had expected to much of Sasuke and that she should just be grateful for that fact that he had told her his name, TenTen still didn't know her soldiers' name.

But still, just because TenTen didn't know his name, she still knew more about him than Sakura knew about Sasuke. Yesterday she had been chatting happily with the group about the soldier's favorite foods, movies, time of day, and so on. All of them were small things but she talked about it as if they were the favorite things of a god. In fact, she didn't shut up until Ino said, "TenTen? Do you mind? I'm trying to manage my own life, let alone some soldiers' too." She had said that after TenTen started to on about the guys' problem with his family. TenTen had just blushed in her embarrassment and mumbled 'sorry' before she bit hungrily into her burger trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

Although she had been annoyed at the time, truthfully Sakura longed to talk about Sasuke that way and make it seem that the program was as successful with her like it was with TenTen; she hated falling behind on what was going on in the school.

Sakura shook those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the letter that she had received that morning from a very pissed Tsunade saying not to bother her for the rest of the day or there would be severe consequences. She unnecessarily elaborated the consequences by drawing stick figures being chucked out the window. The stick figures being the unfortunate soul who annoyed her, her being the maddened bottle of sake that was laughing maniacally as it continued to throw people out of the window. Shizune had blamed Tsunade's on the fact that she was suffering a massive headache from a recent board meeting which meant in reality that she was suffering a massive hangover from clubbing all night at a casino.

'Looks like he has a very good description of cats and dogs.' Sakura thought sarcastically when she reached his final answer. The question of whether or not he liked cats or dogs wasn't initially supposed to be there but Sakura had decided to add it just for the sake of asking questions, rather than finding out more about the guy.

Sakura's eyes twitched when she read his last sentence. 'What a way to finish a letter.'

Her eyes widened when she discovered that he actually bothered to put 'p.s.'s' but they immediately narrowed when she read her old nickname. What possessed her to even put her nickname in the last letter? And what did it mean 'elaborate'? She had told him it was because she had a big forehead. But she knew what he wanted, and she wasn't so sure that she was comfortable giving a testosterone-filled soldier a picture of herself.

But as soon as the thought came into her head she laughed. There was no way that Sasuke wanted a picture of her because of he was perverted, the guy didn't sound remotely interested in women.

'Neh, he probably wants it to make fun of me… Should I send him a picture?' Sakura wondered, confused. She had been taught never to talk to strangers let alone hand out pictures of herself to them. But then again, it wasn't like Sasuke was a complete stranger, right. Ah, what the hell, she'd give him one anyway.

Sakura smiled at her decision, thinking that she might get a photo in return and be able to see what the guy looked like.

Her eyes then trailed to his second 'p.s.' and chuckled to herself. She figured that he'd be annoyed enough to say this, but she had to admit, she didn't expect him to be annoyed by her questions so soon. Pity, she had been hoping that she might have sneaked in more questions before he decided that he would rather say stuff about his daily life than answer he questions.

Sakura, now smiling at Sasuke's child-like antics continued home, where a pen and paper were currently waiting on her desk.

* * *

Pink.

That was the first word that came to Sasuke's mind as he gazed down, surprised, at the photo Sakura had sent him.

Lilies.

That was the second word. She reminded him of lilies, the pad the pink flower stood on was green like her eyes, but he could see where the name 'Sakura' had come from.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; her name certainly did suite her well, right now he was vaguely wondering if her pink locks were natural of if she had dyed it that way. But looking closely he couldn't find any clue that black, brown or any other normal color of hair ever covered her head. Her roots were also pink.

The photo had been unexpected. Sasuke was surprised when something had fallen out of the letter. He had, of course, noticed that the envelope was a bit thicker than usual, but he had reasoned that she had just written more than usual. He never expected that the girl would send a photo.

Placing the photo aside (but still within reach) he turned to the letter, hoping that it would have some sort of explanation as for why Sakura had bothered to send him a picture of herself when he never asked her for one.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Here is a photo of myself. I sent it to 'elaborate' about my forehead. By the way, don't you dare use this as blackmail, or call me names or you will face the wrath of a very angry woman!_

'Oh, so that's why she sent the photo.' Sasuke thought before he continued to read Sakura's letter.

_Anyway, you asked me to continue writing about my day so I will, although I had a little more questions to ask you. _

Sasuke growled a little, he didn't want to answer any more questions.

_But I guess it can't be helped so I'll just tell you about my day._

_Today, I went to Tsunade to ask for your letter (I'm used to you writing daily so I go ask her daily for the letter) and apparently I annoyed her and nearly got chucked out the window. Anyways, after that I just went to my classes like usual except I was extra careful to stay away from Tsunade-sama. In science, I blew up my experiment. I was supposed to be making, well I forgot what I was supposed to do and I just winged it by watching others and doing what they were do. I would have been fine if I didn't forget to keep my eye on the same person. I ended up putting in something that I wasn't supposed to put until later and the thing exploded. I got a weeks detention. Yeah, yeah, laugh if you want to. _

Sasuke raised his eyebrow; he was under the impression that the girl was goody-goody prep who could just wink herself out of detention, turns out she was stupid, annoying girl who knew nothing about tact and couldn't talk her way out of detention.

_After the science incident I continued my day and went to lunch. Did I mention that Ino refuses to sit next to me anymore? I think she expects me to suddenly dump a plate of food on her head now. Anyway, after lunch the rest of the day went on pretty smoothly until I was walking home from work when a dog chased me home. I think it was curious about the smell of blood on me. I had to do another surgery at the hospital. _

_Okay, that's my day._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S: Mind giving me a pic of you? _

Sasuke closed the letter then his eyes. He had a feeling that she was mocking him in the last line seeing as how it was so short. Sasuke smirked, this girl was actually daring to play a game with him.

Sasuke looked at the p.s. She wanted a picture of him, he guessed it was only fair that he gave her one, but he honestly didn't have one. He could pay for the army photographer to take a picture of him but he saw that as a waste of money seeing as how he was never going to see this girl in his life.

He looked once again at Sakura's picture. She was sitting against an off-season cherry blossom tree at what looked like a park. She was giving a piece sign and smiling gently. Her hair was waist-length and looked like she was 15, she was 18 now. Sasuke decided to put it with the rest of the letters Sakura had sent him. In a box beneath his bed where Naruto would never lay his hands on them. Usually he'd never bother to keep anything like this but Kakashi ordered him to keep it. He turned to put the photo in the box.

"Teme!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Great, Naruto…

"Teme!"

"What do you want now, dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed, shoving the picture into his pocket so that Naruto couldn't spot it.

"Guess what?" the blonde asked enthusiastically.

"Dobe, I don't want to 'guess what' just tell me and get out. I'm busy."

"Just guess!" Naruto demanded, ignoring Sasuke's rudeness.

"No."

"Oh, come one, teme! Just one guess wouldn't hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Fine," Sasuke said bitterly, knowing Naruto wouldn't go unless he 'guessed', "you… beat Neji in arm wrestle."

There was a long silence.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Naruto shouted.

"What? You actually beat Neji?" Sasuke asked, disbelief all over his normally passive face.

"Of course I did!"

"…"

"Hey, teme! Aren't you going to congratulate me or something? I beat Neji Hyuuga!"

"I don't believe you." Sasuke concluded, thinking that Naruto had simply made the whole thing up.

Naruto's face contorted into one of anger and he growled. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"If you take it that way, yes."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not a liar! Come ask Neji himself, although I don't think he's out right now. Seeing as how I broke his record of being unbeaten."

"I would lock myself up too if I even lost to _you_." Sasuke said.

"So you believe me?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the insult.

"No." Sasuke said carelessly.

Naruto huffed as he and Sasuke walked down to the station where Shikamaru worked; if anyone knew where Neji was they would have said in the station.

The two boys entered the station and were immediately greeted by Shikamaru.

"Finally, some other company than Mr. Sulky over here." Shikamaru said, gesturing to his right where a very annoyed Hyuuga Neji sat, with his arms crossed and his eyes staring straight.

"I'm not sulking."

"Right, you're not upset that Naruto beat you, sorry, I forgot." Shikamaru smirked and Neji growled.

"See, I told you teme!" Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke smirked. "Hyuuga, you let this dobe beat you? You must be getting soft."

"Shut you mouth Uchiha." Hyuuga said coldly. "I am not getting soft. Shikamaru, you have a pen and paper? I have to write today."

"Yeah, here, give the pen back when you're done. And don't forget to tell her that you lost too." Shikamaru grinned.

Neji glared at him as he took what he asked for and began to write.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Naruto asked. He was a curious person.

"Writing."

"I know that, but I meant why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, unlike some people, I know how." Neji replied, clearly disliking the fact that he had to do this in front of Naruto who would blab it to the rest of the camp. Not that he didn't mind, but this was sorta personal.

"Hey, teme knows how to write!" Naruto said, thinking that the insult was meant for Sasuke.

"I know, I was referring to you."

"I know how to write too! I just get some words messed up…" Naruto said defiantly.

"..."

"Who are you writing to?" Naruto asked.

There it was, the question that was burning on Sasuke's tongue, he wanted to know who Hyuuga had been writing to for the past months, but he was an Uchiha and an Uchiha didn't pry. But Uzumaki's did.

"Someone." Neji replied through gritted teeth.

"I know but who?"

Neji didn't reply.

"I'll save you the bother Neji, although it'll be a pain." Shikamaru said; he knew who Neji wrote to of course, Neji was his roommate. "He's on the program, you know to write to other people? He writes to some chick in Konoha."

'Konoha?' Curiosity burned inside Sasuke to see if the girl Neji talked to had some connection to Sakura, but he held his tongue.

"Wow, Neji! I'm surprised you've kept a relationship with this girl without coming to me for advice." Naruto grinned.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "She's not my girlfriend. She just a girl I write to every now and then and if you don't mind, I want to write it in peace rather than write it with some dobe hanging around my neck."

"Alright, alright, we'll go. Come on teme! We'll go, besides it's already ten minutes till curfew." Naruto said, waving goodbye to the other two men before going to catch up with Sasuke who had already left without goodbye.

_

* * *

_

_Interesting day. My day: Naruto beat Neji in arm wrestle. And although you might not believe this, I think you should be wary of the apocalypse happening._

_That is my day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S: I don't want to pay to have my picture taken for you to have a picture of me._

Sakura stared angrily at the letter. 'Jerk.' She thought, her eyebrows twitching. Then she smiled, 'But he was kinda funny about the apocalypse thing…'

* * *

A/N: Longer than my other stories, yes. I'm going to take a week and a half break on this story. Sorry if it inconveniences anyone. It might be longer since I realized I have my summer reading to do for my English II class (luckily the books are short). Until next time!

Press the Go Button at the bottom of the screen. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Letters to a Soldier:

Chapter 6

A/N: I'm baaack! I'm so happy I got so many reviews! I'm so grateful.

Thanks to: **animejunkie1028, SaphireGloom, musagirl15, icygirl2, earthlover, Tishni, animequeen100, Sagitarious Devil, raebird223, Ivory-Wings-Stained-Red, STEVEO 352, moonlesslife, boo93, XxApatheticXxNymphXx, DarkHeartless, and sasukelver94!!! **I love you all, if you want me to answer questions or reply to yur review just say kay?

Um… it had come to my attention (meaning that I constantly check for flaws in my work days after I write it, a bad habit) that I accidentally forgot to use a key in the last five chapters and therefore I messed up on how I put characters thinking. Here's the key and hopefully u won't be confused. Sorry!

Key:

'_**This'**_ Inner Sakura

'_This'_ Normal Thinking

"This" Talking

_This_ -letter

Disclaimer: Seriously do I still need to put these? See my last five chapters I think you'll get the picture.

* * *

Sakura walked down the driveway of Ino's house (more like mansion compared to her skinny apartment!). She was guiding Ino through the application for the soldier program.

Not _everyone_ could join (they wanted to make sure that the people the soldier's wrote too would write frequently, be nice, etc.), and Ino wasn't sure that her application would be good so she asked (more like demanded and threatened) Sakura to help her. And of course Sakura helped her. She _was_ her best friend after all (Ino had to best collection of blackmail in Konoha).

Sakura mentally sighed as she remembered what happened during the application.

_-------Flashback---------------------_

"_Forehead!"_

"_What Ino-pig?" _

"_Why are you erasing my answer?!"_

"_Because it sounds conceited and mean, Ino-pig, try to come up with something more pure, even if you're not…" Sakura said, mumbling the last part to herself._

_Ino huffed and said, "Fine. Let me see…"_

_She swiped the letter away from Sakura and asked "Which question?"_

"_The one with the erase marks." Sakura said sweetly. _

"… _Hey! Almost all of them have erase marks!" Ino yelled, horrified, all the work she put in on making the letters nice and neat and keeping the paper void of any mess was in vain. _

"_No shit, Sherlock." Sakura said._

"_Nice mouth, Forehead. Now what am I supposed to do?! I can't turn in a paper like this! They'll know I erased the answers! Sakura, I called you over to help me put together this stupid thing, not destroy it!"_

"_I __**am**__ helping you, Ino; all those answers would have got you rejected!" _

"_Then maybe I'm not the type to do this…" Ino said, holding back a sniff._

_Sakura shook her head, Ino was way too dramatic sometimes. _

"_Okay, let's do this again…" Sakura said, massaging her temples in frustration; she had been here since five, it was already ten. _

"_Fine," Ino said downheartedly while crumbling up the application and throwing it towards the wastebasket where all her other poor excuses for applications were, "Let's get this over with."_

_She drew out another copy of the program application and began to fill out her personal info. (i.g. name, number, emergency contacts, etc.)_

"_I still don't know why you don't do this for me." Ino mumbled._

"_I already __**told**__ you; they check to see if you really wrote it by asking you a question and comparing your answers. They'd know you didn't write it because the way we answer is totally different." Sakura explained, exhausted. At the beginning she refused to give the answers to Ino because, despite being best friends, she didn't want to help Ino cheat. Now, she would have gladly given Ino answers except for that one minor problem._

_At first Ino suggested that she memorize it, but when she saw Sakura's answers she knew it would be impossible for her to get every single thing so that idea was dropped as a failure._

"_Okay," Sakura spoke up after five minutes, "Let me see what you've got so far…"_

_She knew that by this time it would be stupid to let Ino answer the whole thing if it would end up being thrown away. _

_Ino handed her the wretched paper._

_Sakura scanned her answers with an expert eye, truthfully Ino's answers did seem to be getting better, they still held her 'Ino' spark but not so much as to let others know how she was._

_Suddenly Sakura stopped and let her eye linger on one particular answer. _

"_Ino…" Sakura said quietly._

"_What?" Ino asked, somewhat nervous._

"_Question number 14: Why are you interested in this program? Answer: 'Because all my friends are on it and I hate to be left out of anything and I'm bored.' Honestly, what are you thinking?" Sakura asked in disbelief, "That'll never past inspection!"_

"_What?" Ino asked innocently, "I put on my qualities that I was honest! And that's why I'm interested in the program!"_

"_Aren't you interested in meeting new people? Encouraging our troops? Giving them hope while they're down?" Sakura asked, exasperated._

_Ino gave an un-ladylike snort. "Nope, but those are good answers, can I put them down?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

_--------------------End Flashback-------------------------_

Sakura stifled a yawn. That almost turned into an all-nighter; luckily Ino loved her beauty sleep. Tomorrow they would turn in the application and fate would work its magic and decide if Ino could join the program.

However, Sakura couldn't help but feel that she just sentenced whatever poor soldier Ino got to a life or reading boring letters that contained information on the latest fashions, make-up, etc.

Sakura giggled at the thought of a soldier wearing make-up, and then mentally reminded herself that the soldier could be a girl.

'_Bet Ino would love that.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

Then Sakura thought of her own soldier, and wistfully sighed. It had been a month already and she felt that they hadn't gotten anywhere in learning about each other. So far all his letters were beneath a page long and he was still rude. Once in while he'd be nice and she had wondered why he had a sudden change of heart so she asked him about this and he told her that his general (Kakashi) would make him write his letters like that.

Of course, Sakura had to be nice to him (or else her conscience would nag her all day) so he was just encouraged to be an ass to her. She _still_ didn't get a picture of him because he explained that he didn't want to waste two dollars on her. _Two_ dollars?! That was nothing!

Sakura rounded the corner and saw her house come into view; vaguely she wondered what Sasuke's house looked like. All she found out about him was that he also lived somewhere in Fire Country; he refused to tell her what town he came from. She also found out a little more about his life at the camp. Apparently they did drills nearly all day everyday except on Sundays, where they only did it in the afternoon.

Sakura wondered how anyone could find time to write in that tight schedule but she didn't question it; she was grateful that Sasuke even wrote at all, let alone every day.

Sakura entered her house, and checked her phone for messages, only one from the hospital about some paperwork to turn in tomorrow.

She put her bag down as she entered her bedroom and plopped down on her bed; she already sent Sasuke her letter that morning so this was one of the nights she didn't have to worry about writing another letter.

Sleepily she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

(Next Day)

"S-sakura, I don't think I can do this!" Ino said worriedly, not even bothering to call Sakura 'Forehead'.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "_Come on_ Ino-pig! We haven't got all day! In fact we only got ten minutes before first period!"

Ino scowled.

"Oh, this is so easy for _you_!" Ino yelled, indignantly. "You've already done this! And no one was watching you!"

"Oh who cares? Just get it over with so we can get going!" Sakura wanted to get her letter from Sasuke already. Maybe, just maybe he would actually _write_ today. Though chances of that happening were slim.

"U-um, miss, can we get this over with…" The male nurse next to the two girls asked timidly. Ino had hit him earlier for saying the exact same thing.

Ino's eyebrow twitched dangerously before she said, "Fine."

Ino huffed and sucked in her breath and closed her eyes before stepping onto the scale the nurse had led her to.

"102 lbs…" the nurse said jotting the number onto a white sheet on his clipboard.

Ino's eyes shot open. "What did you say?!"

The nurse visibly gulped before mumbling, "102 lbs, really isn't bad for someone of your height and structure, it's actually…"

"Forehead, I hate you!" Ino yelled, whirling around towards Sakura, "It's your stupid fault for convincing me to do this! Now the whole world knows that I'm fat!"

Every applicant for the program needed their weight, and height checked by the doctor for some reason, much to Ino's dismay.

Sakura sighed, "Ino-pig! The nurse just said that you weren't fat! That's what you're supposed to weigh!"

Ino sniffed angrily. "Whatever forehead, we are sooooo going on a diet and getting rid of all this junk that has insulted our beautiful body."

"Ino!"

"Fine, _my_ beautiful body!"

"Ino-pig I am not going on a diet with you!"

"Yes you are Forehead!"

"No I am not!"

The nurse at this point wisely decided to leave the room.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Fine?" Sakura asked confused.

"Fine, we'll let this _thing_, decide for us. If I think you're too fat we are going on a diet, _together_, no buts." Ino said, disdainfully looking at the weight scale.

Sakura thought over it a minute. She wasn't embarrassed about her weight, no, but if she knew Ino (and she did) then she'd definitely make her go on a diet until the doctors diagnosed her anorexic.

_**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!!!!**_

Phew, saved by the bell, literally.

"That was the bell Ino-pig, let's go before we're late to class!" Sakura said, running out the door before Ino could call her back. She already arrived to the classroom before Ino caught up with her.

"Forehead! We are going on a diet, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine; I'm indifferent." Sakura said.

"Wha?" Ino asked confused.

"In-di-ffer-ent, Ino, it means that I neither like it nor dislike it, meaning that I'm not going on a diet!" Sakura explained cheekily.

Ino huffed, and said, "Fine, let's sit down."

The two girls sat down next to each other before the principle walked in like she always did every morning carrying a box.

"Do any of you have any applications to turn in?" Tsunade asked routinely.

Five students got up and walked down to turn in their applications, Ino included. When they returned Tsunade said, "We will notify you within five days to see if you've been approved for the program.

"Now when I call your name please come up here and gather your letter."

Tsunade began to dully call out students' names as some got up, excited, to collect it.

Sakura amused herself for the time being by listening to TenTen and Hinata talk behind her; she knew that Sasuke made sure that his letter was always at the bottom of the packet lest anyone see it.

"Gah! That bastard hasn't written for two weeks he'd better have written to me today!" TenTen hissed behind her.

Sakura heard Hinata give out a nervous laugh.

"U-um… do you know what they're serving for lunch today?" Hinata asked, hoping to get her off topic.

TenTen shrugged. "Nope, but I hope that they serve curry over there, he _hates_ that stuff. Oh I'll make him pay!"

Again Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

"U-um do you know what his name is?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled, that was a good tactic. From previous experience the group had learned that TenTen loved to be asked this question and dropped whatever she was doing to discuss whatever his name might be.

TenTen's eyes glowed angrily. Sakura sweat dropped; TenTen obviously didn't think that not knowing the guys' name was cute or romantic right now.

"No! Even though I've asked him a billion times! The bastard still won't answer! Gah! I swear when I get my hands on him –no –I'm not even lay a finger on him! I'm gonna throw a bunch of needles up his stuck up ass! If he writes back I'm gonna rub it in his face that he lost to that guy in arm wrestle! I always write back as soon as possible why can't he do the same?! He's such a stupid jerk-"

"TenTen" Tsunade's voice drawled out.

TenTen shot up saying, "He's such an awesome guy!"

Sakura sweat dropped while Hinata giggled. They caught each others eye and started to laugh.

"Hey, Hinata, TenTen sure changes her mind a lot doesn't she?" Sakura asked, laughing.

"Y-yes." Hinata giggled.

"So, when is it that you're gonna sign up for this again?" Sakura asked; Hinata continuously changed the time that she was going to sign up due to her ever changing life schedule.

"Ah! Hopefully next week, at the earliest though…" Hinata said sadly.

Sakura felt for the girl; she knew Hinata was the one out of the group who wanted to do this the most. Her cousin was in the army and she felt that she had to do at least this program for him.

"Yeah, then we could all have a sleepover and just talk about our soldiers' and stuff." Sakura said, laughing and trying to encourage the girl completely disregarding the fact that she already promised Sasuke not to tell anyone about his life.

"Y-yes…" Hinata agreed, "Ah! I think Tsunade-sama is done now…"

Sakura whipped around. Okay, maybe there was a mistake; maybe she didn't hear her name or something.

"Ino-pig! Did I miss my name or something?" Sakura asked the blonde girl who was currently applying make-up.

"Huh? I didn't hear it, but then again I wasn't paying attention…" Ino replied.

Sakura inwardly groaned. Great just her luck she'd have to go after school to ask Tsunade for the letter and get a lecture about paying attention in class.

Sakura sulked for the rest of the day at the prospect of getting a lecture from a drunken old lady (she's in a bad mood right now that's why she's so mean). Finally the end of the day came and she headed down to the Principle's office.

"Uh, Principle Tsunade?" Sakura called out when she got there.

There was no answer.

"I'm coming in…" Sakura warned before opening the door. "What the? Principle Tsunade!"

Sakura was shocked at the scene before her; Principle Tsunade was now currently sitting at a round table with two other teachers playing _strip poker_!

'_**MY EYES!!! MY BEAUTIFUL LOVELY EYES HAVE BEEN TAINTED!!!! OH MIGHTY GOD, I REPENT FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura eyes widened.

'_**DON'T WIDEN YOUR EYES YOU DUMBASS!!!"**_ Inner Sakura screeched.

Sakura whipped around and said, "S-sorry, Principle Tsunade! I just came to see if I accidentally forgot to get my letter!

This was definitely the worst punishment she kami could have ever sent her way! She'd rather have the lecture than this!

"Huh? What letter? We didn't receive a letter from your soldier today, Haruno." Tsunade said, completely oblivious to her students' discomfort in her drunken state.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked. Oh, kami, what possessed her to stick around and ask another question?!

"Yes." Tsunade replied.

"Ah! Okay, sorry, I… have to go!" Sakura yelled out before scramming.

'_**Okay, when we get home we are going to plop ourselves on the couch and watch Dora, the Explorer, Bob the Builder, Blues Clues, Winnie the Pooh and anything else to get our innocence back! Tigger I need you!'**_ Inner Sakura concluded, Sakura agreeing with her.

She was so caught up by the situation she failed to realize that this was the first time Sasuke hadn't written back immediately.

* * *

Sakura plopped herself onto her chair and put her head against the desk, worried. It had been five days and she still hadn't received a letter from Sasuke.

She made sure to listen extra carefully for her name to be called in the morning (not looking at Tsunade of course) but her name failed to ring through the classroom. Now, once again, she was listening intently for her name to be called, but once again, disappointment filled her body when Tsunade left without handing her a letter.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked toward her right where Hinata was sitting. Ino had switched places with her that morning so that she and TenTen could copy Sakura's homework; Sakura had been so depressed about the letter that she failed to give them a lecture about doing it on their own.

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura asked politely, trying not to sound rude to the girl for interrupting her thoughts.

"Um… I'm sure he'll write soon…" Hinata said.

Whoa! That girl could mind read! Was it that obvious that she was so hung up over not getting her letter?

Sakura fake smiled and said, "Yeah, it's just really weird, he used to write everyday…"

Hinata nodded and smiled before turning back towards the teacher to scribble down notes.

Sakura once again resumed the position she was in before Hinata spoke to her and closed her eyes.

Why was she like this? What did it matter that she was now three –count them –three rude letters short?

Sakura felt emptiness inside of her. She sighed. She hated not knowing what was going on over there. She had been watching the news intently for the past few days but she didn't know which camp Sasuke belonged to so she didn't know if he was safe of not (her heart stopped when she saw that five of the camps were bombed yesterday). She knew that he belonged under Kakashi, but Kakashi ran several camps so she couldn't exactly use that information to pinpoint which camp he was in.

Sakura groaned when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Slowly she climbed off her chair, her head still full of worry, and walked down the long empty hallways full of teenagers.

What was worse her Inner Self wasn't exactly helping her.

'Chyaa! I swear if that bastard isn't dead I say we should murder him when we find him!'

Sakura shook her head, now she knew how TenTen felt…

"Haruno!"

Sakura's head jerked up. Who dared call her when she was so depressed and angry?!

"Haruno!"

Sakura realized that it was the principle's voice, images of what happened a few days ago ran quickly through her mind. Oh kami no! She really wasn't in the mood to see her.

"Haruno!"

Maybe if she ran right now and pretended not to hear… too late…

"Haruno!"

Sakura looked up bravely and locked eyes with her principle, Tsunade.

"Finally, here, I was going to give you this tomorrow morning but seeing as how depressed you are I thought I could give this to you now. Bye, and be grateful!" Tsunade said before leaving.

Sakura looked down at what Tsunade had given to her and saw that it was Sasuke's letter.

Joy ripped through her previous worry as she ripped the envelope off of the letter and neatly folded the letter open.

_Dear Sakura,_

That was funny, he forgot the 'Haruno'…

_I had a brush with death…_

* * *

A/N: Hm… this was eleven pages long, I would say this is my longest chapter yet, and that's funny seeing as how this was originally supposed to be the shortest chapter! … I have failed yet again, lol

The reason it's longer and doesn't have much of a letter between Sasuke and Sakura is because I had to explain what's been going on and stuff (the Tsunade poker thing was random and wasn't supposed to be there but I'm leaving it there). The angle I was trying to do was to make everything all happy and find and then let the ending shock with a 'BOOM' but I failed when I used foreshadowing… shame on me…

Review!!!! Um… do you guys want Sasuke's full letter in the next chapter? And how do you think Sakura should respond? I haven't decided yet, I mean, how are you supposed to respond to news like _that_?!


End file.
